This invention relates generally to improvements in the art of wakeboard design and construction, and more particularly to a wakeboard mounting and retrieval system which is easier, safer, and more convenient to use as compared with the prior art.
As is well known, the sport of surfboarding has been popular for decades, particularly in those parts of the world in which the ocean can be relied upon to regularly produce substantial waves. In general, surfboarding involves selecting a wave, mounting the surfboard as the wave approaches, and then riding the wave into the shore. More recently, the sport of snowboarding has gained popularity. In general, snowboarding involves mounting a snowboard, then riding it down a hill, ski jump, or the like in lieu of traditional skis.
Perhaps the most recent of the boarding sports is that of wakeboarding. As opposed to surfboarding and snowboarding wherein the power source is gravity, in wakeboarding the wakeboarder mounts the wakeboard and is then pulled by a power boat. The power boat also forms a wake which provides the wakeboarder with both an obstacle and an opportunity to perform stunts, etc.
Prior art mounting systems for wakeboards have involved the use of boots which in many ways resemble ski boots. Like a ski boot, prior art wakeboard boots have very securely received the boot, ankle, and lower leg of the wakeboarder. The wakeboard boots are secured to an aperture plate which is in turn secured to the wakeboard by threaded fasteners. The wakeboard plate has a plurality of apertures arranged in a generally circular array, thereby facilitating the positioning of the wakeboard boot in accordance with the preferences of a particular wakeboarder.
Although generally satisfactory, prior art wakeboard mounting systems have exhibited various problems. For example, although prior art wakeboard mounting systems perform adequately during wakeboarding, they have proven to be otherwise quite awkward. In particular, the use of threaded fasteners to secure the heavy and clumsy boot/aperture plate assembly to the wakeboard has made it impossible for the wakeboarder to reposition the wakeboard boots while in the water. Leaving the water, either by getting into the boat or by climbing onto a dock is both time consuming and disruptive.
Another problem involved in the use of prior art wakeboard mounting systems relates to safety. Prior art wakeboard boots are intended to protect the wakeboarder against ankle injury. In doing so, prior art wakeboard mounting systems present substantial difficulties to the wakeboarder in disengaging from the wakeboard in the event of a fall. Because the wakeboarder is locked onto the heavy wakeboard, swimming is virtually impossible, meaning that the wakeboarder may not be able to get out of the path of an oncoming boat and, in extreme cases, may be unable to avoid drowning.
Yet another problem which characterizes prior art wakeboard mounting systems comprises maintaining control over the wakeboard if the wakeboarder is able to disengage therefrom. The same problem applies to surfboards and snowboards, i.e., in the event of a fall, the board tends to float or slide away from its user with attempts at recovery only exacerbating the problem.
The present invention comprises a wakeboard mounting and retrieval system which overcomes the foregoing and other problems which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a wakeboard mounting and retrieval system includes a pair of opposed pads which are readily positionable relative to the wakeboard, both longitudinally and pivotally. In use, the pads extend over the feet of the wakeboarder who pushes outwardly against the pads, thereby gaining secure control over the wakeboard. If desired, a strap may be extended over one of the pads to facilitate maintaining control over the wakeboard during the actual mounting thereof by the wakeboarder.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a retrieval line is secured to the lower leg of the surfboarder by a strap. The retrieval line extends to a spring loaded reel which pays out the retrieval line in the event of a fall and which automatically rewinds the retrieval line when the wakeboard is re-mounted. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the retrieval system of the present invention is equally adaptable to surfboards and snowboards.